De primeras clases, cabras e intereses
by Druida
Summary: Y aunque Minerva no supo desde siempre que su vida y su gran amor sería el arte de las Transformaciones, hay otros magos que siempre lo han tenido claro. El viejo Ab lo sabe: lo suyo son las cabras. Y Pansy... Bueno, todo el mundo sabe lo que le interesa a ella. Para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins"
1. Vocación

**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins_. Tiene que contener tres capítulos con tres personajes y relacionarlo con tres palabras (en mi caso: Minerva McGonagall: Metamorfosis, Aberforth Dumbledore: Cabra y Pansy Parkinson: Interés). Además, no podía pasar de las 500 palabras (¡y no pasa!) por capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vocación**

Minerva, o Minnie como la llaman sus hermanos pequeños, tiene once años, el cabello negro y recogido en dos trenzas largas y el escudo de Gryffindor (rojo, aunque siempre le haya gustado más el verde) en la pechera. Está emocionada, ¡es la primera clase a la que asistirá!

Desde que supo que era una bruja, Minerva ha estado dando vueltas de arriba abajo. Sueña con hacer levitar objetos, encantar mágicamente los platos para que se laven solos (tarea que ha odiado, sobre todas las cosas) y conseguir una montaña de oro con solo un giro de muñeca.

Si tiene que ser sincera, Minerva no tiene muy claro que significa ser una bruja. Su madre lo es, pero nunca hace nada especial. Solo se sienta junto a la lumbre, con mirada apagada, y le cuenta historias de su juventud en las que la magia tiene un papel muy secundario.

En su casa, ser una bruja es algo vergonzoso. Es un secreto que hay que ocultar a los vecinos y del que no se puede hablar bajo-ninguna-circunstancia. Pero Hogwarts es distinto. Todo el mundo lleva sus varitas a la vista y hablan sin miedo por los pasillos. Así que Minerva está emocionada. Es un gran cambio.

Se sienta en primera fila, quiere absorberlo todo, saberlo todo. Hasta la última palabra. Quiere que su madre vuelva a llorar de orgullo cuando la vea convertida en una gran bruja, tal y como decía que era su abuela.

Cuando entra el profesor, ya tiene todos sus útiles sacados. El libro sobre la mesa, la pluma y el tintero a un lado y el pergamino para tomar notas convenientemente estirado. El profesor, un hombre alto y delgado, con larga cabellera y barba pelirroja, se acerca hasta el atrio. Lleva un vestido -una túnica, se recuerda rápidamente- y la varita entre los dedos delgados y alargados.

— Bienvenidos— dice el hombre—, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y yo os enseñaré el noble arte de la transformación.

Y sin decir nada más, apunta hacia Minerva que no puede evitar soltar un jadeo mal contenido. El profesor Dumbledore hace una pequeña floritura y una suave luz amarillenta choca contra su escritorio. Minerva se asegura de no cerrar los ojos ante el resplandor, sea lo que sea aquello es la primera vez que ve hacer magia de verdad (no magia accidental, como la que hacen sus hermanos pequeños) y no piensa perdérsela.

Ante sus ojos aparece una flor. Minerva alarga la mano sorprendida. Es una flor fría al tacto y dura, de cristal, de tallo alargado y elegante, hojas finas y delicados pétalos. Minerva tiene los ojos tan abiertos que creen que se le van a salir.

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de su profesor. Es una mirada cómplice, una que solo comparten ellos dos. Él sonríe un poco y le guiña un ojo. Minerva toma una decisión.

Sea lo que sea lo que ha hecho ella también quiere aprender a hacerlo.

Y piensa ser la mejor.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	2. El protector

****Tengo que reconocer que esta historia es un poco rara. No quería escribir sobre una cabra literal y... me vino esto. Además, es una imagen con la que relaciono mucho a Aberforth, la de protector.

Como siempre, en el límite de palabras xD

**Capítulo 2: El protector**

Para Aberforth el mundo siempre se ha dividido en cabras y no cabras (hubo un tiempo en el que eran cabras, no cabras y Ariana. Ese tiempo pasó y murió). Y esa chica siempre le pareció cabra. Aun cuando andaba con normalidad y se escondía entre las no cabras, el viejo Ab lo sabía.

Es una cabra.

Y el tiempo le da la razón.

Bajita y pequeña, delgada y de articulaciones huesudas, tiene una cara alargada de ojos brillantes. Cuando la mira no puede evitar darse cuenta de que anda a pequeños saltitos y que, a cada paso que da, la sala resuena con un gracioso taconeo.

A Aberforth le encanta que vaya a visitarle a su posada, Cabeza de Puerco. Le encanta servirle el estofado y ver como se lo come lentamente con las manos, moviendo exageradamente su mandíbula, mirando a todas partes. Como si detrás de cada sombra pudiera aparecer alguien que quisiera robarle el plato. O atacarla.

Además, se lleva bien con el cuadro de Ariana. Se sienta frente a ella y la mira con sus ojos oscuros, como si pudiera entenderla. Y Ariana la habla con su voz suave y la arrulla. Y el viejo Ab las deja a las dos allí, hablando y mirándose fijamente.

Muchas veces, cuando se despierta por la mañana ya se ha ido. Otras, se la encuentra tumbada frente a la chimenea. Entonces le sirve un tazón de leche (que bebe torpemente, a lametones) y le da algo de su ropa vieja. Un chaleco de piel, unas botas a las que cambia de tamaño con un giro de muñeca… y ella las acaricia lentamente, con sus ojos de cabra brillantes.

Y entonces se marcha.

Y el viejo Ab solo tiene que esperar a la siguiente vez que esté cerca y quiera venir a visitarlo, con su aire desastrado y sus pasos de cabra que tanta gracia le hacen. Más delgada que la última vez y más feliz, más salvaje. Le volverá a servir de su plato y Ariana le volverá a contar viejas historias con voz entrecortada. Y al final volverá a quedarse dormida frente a la chimenea.

Y aunque a veces aparezcan medimagos que la atrapan y se la llevan a rastras (y ella bala y da coces, intentando librarse de su agarre), el viejo Ab sabe que siempre volverá y que no tiene que preocuparse. Porque las cabras son un animal muy inteligente (aunque la gente las subestime).

Siempre ha vuelto, desde que era una cabra de azul hasta cuando se quitó por primera vez el disfraz y reconoció su naturaleza. Porque las cabras deben ser libres para pastar por las montañas, sintiendo el aire en sus rostros y comiendo hierba fresca.

Así que el viejo Ab ve como se marcha (o como se la llevan a rastras) y no desespera. Sabe que tarde o temprano volverá, aunque tenga que escaparse. Y siempre tendrá un tazón preparado para ella.

Incluso cuando deja de ir.

Incluso cuando empieza la guerra.

_Continuará._


	3. Depende

**Capitulo 3: Depende**

Cuando a Pansy le preguntan si le gusta el Quidditch ella sonríe de medio lado, entorna los ojos y responde un escueto: «_Depende_». Depende de si Draco ha prometido regalarme la snitch cuando la atrape, de si su padre ha conseguido las mejores localidades, de si juega su equipo favorito, de si puede estrenar túnica nueva, de si sus amigos van a asistir.

Aunque la verdad es que no. Le parece un deporte aburrido, demasiado rápido como para prestarle atención y cuya máxima diversión es restregar la victoria por la cara. Victoria de la que poco ha disfrutado en el colegio.

Cuando le preguntan si le gusta estudiar, se encoge de hombros y se muerde un poco un labio antes de responder un «_Depende_». Depende de si Theo ha prometido ayudarla con los deberes, depende de si Viktor Krum está en la biblioteca, depende de si Draco está buscando un hechizo nuevo para encantar sus insignias.

Pero tampoco le gusta. Estudiar es aburrido y quita mucho tiempo libre. Además, de mayor será una rica heredera casada con otro rico heredero. Por lo que, entre sus planes jamás ha existido el de hacer uso de sus estudios. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Y es que con Pansy no hay absolutos, solo hay medias verdades ocultas tras sus propios intereses. Para Pansy todo son dependes.

— ¿Te gusta mi túnica nueva?— pregunta Daphne el día antes del Baile de Navidad.

Y Pansy arruga la nariz y sonríe «Depende», piensa, «de si la llevas tú o la llevo yo».

— Me encanta— dice, sin embargo y Daphne da una vuelta más sobre sí misma, mostrando el vuelo de una horrible túnica verde pastel con estampado de florecitas rosadas.

Porque para Pansy todo es un depende: depende de si saca provecho o no.

Tan simple como eso.

_Fin_.

* * *

Finalicé con el reto. Por no perder la costumbre, señalar que este llegó al límite (inferior) de palabras justo. Me gusta lo justo, señores.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí (a los que hayan llegado). Un saludo.


End file.
